The Mana Kitsune: Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Tentai Naruto has chosen his next world. Another one abundant with Mana users. Though as always a wield adventure awaits him. The Overlord Celestian is in for another crazy adventure once more. Maburahoxover. NarutoxHarem.
1. It Begins: Rewritten!

Mana Kitsune

0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

0000000

Author's Note

000

This is just one of numerous stories part of a series known as the Unleashed Series. It is a multi-series where the order of stories is on the profile. Naruto is the reincarnation of a race of beings to wipe out and is on a journey to rebuild this family, empire, and get revenge on his family's murderer with the only other surviving member of this massacre. His older brother. As Naruto fights the darkness in his heart he views both the spectrums and through this journey learns the truths of life as he is forever changed.

0000

Story Start

0

Miss Eba the teacher at the school was teaching the class as always. It was another boring day at the school. She was a very beautiful woman with short brown hair and assets that rivaled the Kurenai's from the shinobi world.

Once she read the note she sighed before nodding and then turned to face the class as the principal walked out of the room making everyone curious as to what was going on.

"Well class it seems that we have a new student today, you can come in now." she said towards the door sounding extremely tired like she had stayed up all night playing video games, which she really had.

The door opened and every lady in the entire classroom including the teacher had to struggle to hold in their drool while all the guys became increasingly jealous of the reaction this guy had on the ladies of the room.

He had spiky blond hair and whiskers. He was muscular but within reasonable limits with piercing blue eyes. ''The name is Tentai…Naruto Tentai nice to meet you all,'' He simply stated.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Tentai you can take your seat behind Nakamaru."

Naruto took his seat as he sighed. In a new world another adventure again. He was one of the two remaining full-blooded Tentai.

His family had been wiped out by deities who became blinded by light. Fear, arrogance, the greater good...the excuses had been tossed out left or right. It didn't matter...they didn't live all that long once he or his older brother encountered them.

He was an Overlord, a Sage, and many other things. Now between a crazy assassin, a dark counterpart, and a ravenous devourer the blond had his work cut out for him.

The weeks passed as Naruto waited to see if there was any people will exceptional magical power worth recruiting for the cause. The weeks passed as he continued to go to this school mages.

Another day had passed and like always that idiot Nakamaru once more was beaten up by what looked like the entire female student body.

Why anyone would risk pissing off a bunch of powerful females by peeping on them was something he couldn't understand. If you could get away with it then that was something else. Though of course there was an idiot like him in about every world.

Dr. Haruaki Akai came out. He was a powerful magician, and had long hair and wore a pair of sharp glasses. He was a possible candidate.

"Tentai Naruto, report to my office." He said in a cool voice.

Naruto walked into the office praying that for once he ended up in a world where he could simply learn what he needed to learn, recruit and just leave without craziness happening. That for once he wouldn't be led into a bunch of crazy misadventures.

Almost immediately, the doctor activated a barrier in his office, preventing anyone from listening in or peeking inside.

"Time for a check-up, Naruto-san ." Dr. Haruaki Akai said and reached inside one of his drawers to pull out something that none of the other students had seen before. Naruto didn't care whether he was being watched or not. It wasn't like in the following instance something unbelievable would happen.

It seemed to be a needle with some sort of hi-tech gadgets attached to it. "Stick your arm out."

Naruto complied, and the doctor quickly swiped his arm with some alcohol before inserting the needle. Naruto didn't move as a little of his blood was drained into the needle. Dr. Akai pulled it out, and carefully read one of the displays attached to the needle. He nodded, seemingly satisfied at what he saw. He then reached under his desk and pulled out a large duffel bag, which he threw over to Naruto.

"Are you ready, Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded, but didn't say anything. Dr. Akai sighed "You already know the details.''

Naruto nodded once more and left. The routine he had settled in was boring, but he wasn't complaining. It was just another ordinary day and as he made his way to his room for the night he doubted anything interesting was going to happen.

Carefully sneaking around the dorms, Yuna Miyama carefully looked for room 236. The reason why the pink haired girl was sneaking around was because this was a boy's dorm and she was certain she wasn't allowed.

The reason why she was sneaking around a boy's dorm was because of a person she dearly wanted to see.

And do other stuff too…

So that was why she was walking around a male dorm, carrying a suitcase as well as a broom. Oh, and the broom was for cleaning the room of that dear person she wanted to see.

"Naruto-san…"

She blushed and held her cheeks as she began daydreaming about her beloved. For over 10 years, she only thought of Tentai Naruti, and for 10 years she longed after him. And finally, today was the day they would meet again. And then….

She suddenly thought something that made her blush even more.

Finally, she reached the room with Naruto's name written on it. Yuna squealed in delight and opened the door. After quickly checking that nobody was around, she said to herself

"As Naruto-san's future wife, I must work hard! For Naruto-san…"

Then she sat waiting for her beloved.

Naruto snuck past the dormitory caretaker, Karei Hirosaki, who would always wearing a funeral dress for some reason.

She wore a pair of glasses and spent her time cleaning. She was quite the flirt and would on more occasion invite him in for some 'coffee.' He knew her quite well and comforted her during the rough period after her husband's death.

The funeral dress was quite a bit much in his opinion as it showed just how womanly she was and it was quite distracting. He arrived to his room with a shock.

A girl with long cherry blossom pink hair was laying on his bed, snoring gently. Naruto blinked as he got a better look at her. She seemed familiar in some unusual way.

It was about that time, Yuna woke up. She had fallen asleep as she waited for Naruto to return.

"Mmm…." She groaned as she sat up. Then she saw Naruto. He blinked. She blinked. And then suddenly, completely surprising him, she leapt onto him, squealing like a fan girl who managed to corner her crush.

''NARUTO-SAN,''

As Naruto was glomped, he fell back to the ground. For a moment, he just stared, completely lost at what to do. It wasn't the first time he was in this situation and couldn't help but grin perversely as her assets were firmly pressed against his chest.

"I finally found you, Naruto-san!"

"Ummm…excuse me, but do I know you? I'm not complaining or anything, but I can't recall who you are.'' did he die again or something? He seemed to have been doing that a lot already.

"How could you forget your own wife? It's me, Miyama Yuna!" she cried out.

''Wait…no…that's not it…I know a Yuna, but she has brown hair and two different color eyes…wait…you're the snow girl right?'' He asked as she looked at him dumb founded.

''I guess…I mean you made the crystal for me see?'' She said holding up a solid dark blue crystal. Inside was a light blue snowflake. ''Is that what you meant?'' She asked as Naruto blinked.

''It seems like something I would make…'' he mumbled as he studied the crystal.

''I was sad remember…you cheered me up…then you said when we grow older we'll get married remember?''

''…..'' _No I don't…but who cares... she seems nice and she's fine…besides I had to be gay or something turn her down._

''Well how about you help me remember,'' He said huskily in her ear rubbing her back making her moan. ''Hhm…you like that my sexy little vixen?'' He asked as she purred seductively.

''Aah the fun started without me…can't believe you started without me Naruto-kun,'' Another seductive voice said. It was none other then Kazetsubaki Kuriko the bustiest and one of if not strongest girl in the school. She had long flowing blonde hair and a bust about the size of Tsunade's very own. She trailed a finger down her chest seductively and popped loose a button.

It was official…this was one of Naruto's favorite worlds of all fucking time. She was also his official stalker and wanted his Genes…the blonde thanks to all his mana training throughout the year had the most potent magic around. Add in hundreds of years worth of training his count was in the millions.

But before he could down to what would have been the greatest three-somes of all time not counting that day when Anko and Kurenai came in wearing a sexy fire-woman and cop uniform respectively he senses killer intent. At his door stood a blue haired girl dressed in traditional Japanese clothing with a katana in her hand. She looked very pissed as she glared at Naruto .

She charged forward, wielding her sword. Immediately, Naruto's shin obi instincts kicked in and he shot out a blast of air. Unfortunately he was thinking with his other head and shredded her shirt revealing her well endowment.

''Aren't you Rin Kamishiro?'' He asked as memories of previous assassination attempts came to mind.

_He was eating a sandwich at the deli when all of a sudden a blue haired girl wielding a Katana appeared._

_She glared at him for a while before finally saying "I can't believe I must marry this trash. There is no way I will ever marry him, even if I must kill him to get out of it!"_

_He looked around wandering who the hell she was talking too. He then saw everyone edge away and he was who she was talking to._

_''Oh hell!'' He swore as he dodged the sword strike._

''Yeah you tried to kill me…what the hell is all this about?'' Then he went right on to the next question that seemed to warrant more attention then the other one.'' How the hell did you get here and know where I live anyway?''

''You weren't hard to track down Naruto-kun.'' A third voice spoke up.

At one glance it was obvious who it was. She was one of the most popular girls in school, Kuriko. ''And to answer the former question of your last sentence.

''We are here to be your wife?'' They all announced at once. Yuna happily, Kuriko Lustfully, and Rin unhappily while covering her chest.

_For some strange reason I feel I'll get more headaches then poon. _He thought as his prayers for a normal education was not granted.


	2. The Three Girls:Rewritten

CKO:Mana Kitsune

0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

0

Story Start

0

Most guys would give their left nut to be in the situation he was in now. Three…well two girls technically wanting to give him the ride of his life. He knew if word got out that all the guys would worship him like a god or hate him. But fuck it why would he cared.

He was living the dream and was going to have a four-…well three-some if by some cosmic incident that Hirosaki-san wouldn't come upon the scene. Their before him were three beautiful and sexy ladies.

Miyama Yuna was the first one, She was right off the bat the cute one. The often naive but girl next door type of girl or old childhood friend.

Next was Kuriko and she was the busty blonde anime type. Huge tig 'o' bidies and seemed to fit the arch type of either prideful and snobbish, or powerful and 'experienced' in a matter of words.

The most popular and often hottest girl at school was the cliche she fell in. He felt bad categorizing the girls like this but after meeting god knows how many girls with similar traits it sort became a part of his meeting people. Though the twist was that she wanted his baby and in a few years he would happily oblige. Until then he would be shooting his seed into her.

The last was Rin the dark haired and competent swordsman. Sexy and deadly girl type that either hated guys, the heir of a powerful family or something along those lines. The lone wolf type of character that was very dignified and reserved and was willingly to hop on his dick like the other girls.

He then blinked as he realized that the three girls was arguing this whole time. Now how the hell did he miss something like this.

''I'm his wife! Leave us alone so we can have our honeymoon!"' Yuna yelled.

''The hell I will! I want his babies!'' Kuriko yelled back at the pinkette.

''I'm not marrying this bastard! I'm going to kill him!"' Rin cried as she was held back by Yuna and Kuriko who were yelling at each other.

'Hhm…no sex for Naruto huh? '

He started to cry anime style when he realized his four-three-some wouldn't happen. _''Well I'll be going now…I'll just buy a hooker or something,'' He said as he started to leave._

''The hell you will,'' Kuriko said and grabbed him by collar of his shirt and dragged him back in the middle of the fight "Now decide! Do you want her?" she motioned toward Yuna "Her?" she motioned to Rin "or me?" she indicated herself in a seductive manner as she winked at him and began to undress...

"Hey! That's not fair!" Yuna yelled and butted in between the two. "Naruto-kun!''

''Can't I have all th…'' He didn't finish as their was a dangerous glint in the girls eyes. _I think I just shit myself._

''I've chosen…'' Naruto said as it got quiet. ''Tell you tomorrow,'' He said as he snapped his fingers and all three girls were in the hallway. ''Don't come back until then,'' He said closing the door and locking it as the three girls stood in the hallway flabbergasted trying to figure out what the hell happened.

''Hello there Naruto-kuuuuun.'' He heard as he turned around and saw Karei Hirosaki in his bed with black lingerie. ''Such a naught boy…breaking the rules…I'm going to have to punish you,'' She said licking her lips.

''I'm going to be raped aren't I?'' He asked as she grinned and nodded.

''Fuck it,'' He said as he hopped in the bed. He pulled the covers over then as Karei squealed.

The Next Day Naruto was limping to class. That morning while rubbing his neck where Hirosaki's love bite was all while wandering where the hell those whips and chains appear from. Not to mention those fuzzy hand cups he thought rubbing his wrists.

He arrived to class as usual, despite what happened. The males of the class for the most part ignored him while the girls were looking him over like he was a piece of meat.

Though eventually conversations amongst the students broke out that he couldn't help but hear thanks to his hearing.

"Did you hear? We're getting a new student in our class today!"

"I heard that she was _really_ cute!"

"Maybe I should ask her out you know!"

Leading the conversation was Nakamaru, who was grinning avidly as he quite loudly talked about the supposed new hot girl. However, all the conversation ceased as their homeroom teacher entered the room.

Kaori Iba, the female teacher of 2-A was a game enthusiast and could be caught playing video games on her portable system every second of class, even if she was in the middle of teaching. She was quite laid back and did little to discipline the rowdy 2-A, as she was so busy playing her video games.

"I'm sure you all heard by now..." Iba-sensei said in her usual tired morning tone "that we have a new student today. So please don't act like idiots now and make our class look at least a little behaved?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

The usual reply came and Iba sighed. She knew that they would be as rowdy as ever. Shaking her head, she indicated for figure from outside of the door to come in. The door slid open. Kazuki's jaw dropped.

It was Miyama Yuna, the pink haired girl his self proclaimed wife. Sure enough she sporting a sexy grin aimed at Naruto.

"Well introduce yourself." Iba-sensei said and motioned toward the chalkboard. Yuna walked up to it and grabbed a piece of chalk.

"My name is Miyama Yuuna...ah no wait..." she stopped writing in her name and then wiped it off with the blackboard eraser "My name is Tentai Yuna. I'm Naruto Tentai's wife!"

There was sudden gasp and a dead quiet as all the heads in the class turned toward Naruto, who hung his head.

It was quite for a moment and then all hell broke.

"NO WAY IT'S NOT FAIR WHY THOSE HE GET ALL THE GIRLS?" Someone shouted.

"I reject this marriage! This marriage is unacceptable by the class!" Another student declared.

''HEY KISS MY ASS! WHO THE FUCK DO ANY OF YOU ARE BUTTING INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE! COME UP HERE AND SAY THAT SHIT TO MY FACE AND SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!"' Naruto roared, as he snapped. All the students jerked back and coward away. ''That's what I fucking thought!'' He murmured but some jackasses never learned.

"As the whole class voted, this marriage is deemed unacceptable!" One of the males shouted once more.

Naruto got up and followed the origin of the voice and punched the shit out of the male student…HARD. ''The marriage is what?'' He asked as they all quiet. ''Like I said this is my business…I will beat the shit out of everyone single one of you if I have too and I'm only going to say this once…stay…the…fuck…out…of…my…life,'' He said enunciating every word.

"OI QUIET!" Iba-sensei yelled. She was ignored.

Suddenly, the doors to the classroom slid open once again. Two more girls ran in, this time it was Kuriko and Rin. Kuriko ran in, looked around, and noticed Yuna and pointed at her.

"That's unfair! I'm transferring to his class too! Naruto is MINE!" Kuriko shouted and then turned to Naruto. ''Right Naruto-kun,'' She said smashing her breasts together using her arms while winking.

All the guys and a couple of the girls fainted.

Rin seemed pissed "I can't believe this…it's bad enough I have to move into his class but deal with his idiot classmates…Damn!'' The girl swore.

"Wait, why is Kazetsubaki-san and Kamishiro-san here?" someone shouted as they noticed the two newcomers.

''Are you seriously just now noticing that?'' Naruto asked as the next thing he knew Kuriko landed on his lap and snuggled up against him.

''It's obvious isn't it?'' She said purring. ''He's going to be my baby daddy,'' She said as Rin hung her head.

''I hate my life,'' Rin muttered. ''My damn clan wants me to bear 'his' child!'

Dead silence reigned in the room. And then it erupted in a mass of shouting.

"Tentai! YOU BASTARD!"

"Not only the new girl, but Kazetsubaki and Kamishiro too!"

''Ok that's it,'' He said pushing Kuriko off his lap. He leapt into the air and gathered a mass of energy into his hand. ''Chaos **Sphere!'' **He shouted as he released the thunder element chaos attack as an explosion followed.

Naruto had decided to leave after placing a Genjutsu and setting it up to look like their was a gas leak. He placed lighters and cigarettes randomly on several of the males of his class and left.

As he walked along the path he suddenly heard Yuna's voice.

''Naruto-kun!" She ran toward him. As he saw her running towards him he noticed her necklace and the crystal on it. It was dark blue not to mention see through as if it were clear. He grabbed his head as a memory assaulted his senses.

_"Ne, why are you crying?" A very young Naruto asked a young pink haired girl. He felt like a rebel that day and assumed his child form. People often gave him candy when he was in this form, and tried to give him rides in vans. He didn't take the offer for the latter thing though. _

_The two were standing on a bridge with a small river beneath it, in which Yuna's tears were falling into._

_"Because...my family is moving...a-and...I have to s-say g-goodbye to my h-home." Yuna managed to say through her tears. She didn't even bother to turn around and look at the boy standing behind her._

_"I see..." the boy said, his expression worried._

_"W-w-who are y-you?" Her tears never ceased even as she turned to look at the boy._

_"Me? Tentai Naruto and I aspire to be the greatest magic user in this world,'' He proclaimed. Among other things like being the overlord.''If I do a magic trip will you stop crying?'' He asked as the girl sniffled a bit as she rubbed the tears from her cheek._

_''Ok,'' She said in a small voice._

_''Do you have any suggestions?'' He asked as she looked thoughtful then got a big smile on her face._

_''Cast a spell so that I can stay here and not move." Hope gleamed in her eyes as she expected him to chant words and then magically, she would be able to stay here with her family and friends without having to move._

_''G-Gomen…I can't do that,'' He said regretfully and he knew those worth the words she wanted to here as she was about to cry again. ''Hey I'll do two things then…Two wishes…I'll make you something…and I'll give you an unbreakable promise…I never go back on my word,'' He said as the girls eyes lit up again._

_He held out his hand and out a sphere of light emerged a necklace. Then water came from out of the body of water below. He shaped the crystal into the form of the fox and placed two of the crystal like tears from the water inside of the fox then placed it on the necklace. He then gave it to the girl._

_''Arigatou…can I ask for my second wish now?'' She asked as the blond nodded._

_''Anything but a pony. I'm no good at those.''_

''Your second wish was to pay me back,'' He said as Yuna's eyes widen. ''You made me promise that we would meet again one day…and I said if you promised to become my wife then it would be assured,'' He said as tears started to feel her eyes. She ran over and threw her arms around him in an embrace.

''I'm so happy…that you remember,'' She said hugging him tighter.

''Me too…sorry I put you through that…let's go home,'' He said as they broke the embrace. They then linked their hands and walked home.


	3. Wifely Duties:Rewritten

:Mana Kitsune

0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

Story Start

0

Within the confines of the apartment buildings were many rooms. One in particular belong to Naruto Namikaze who was away on business. Currently it was being occupied by one Yuna Miyama who was 'relieving' herself so the speak. Her purple school skirt was pulled up while her blue stockings and pink panties were pulled down to her angles.

The teenage girl let out another one as she feverishly fingered herself with two fingers from her right hand, while massaging and squeezing her breast with her left hand.

Her juices slowly slid down her legs as she bit her lower lip, her eyes closed as she imagined Naruto doing this to her. "Hah, hah, mm, " she moan lowly as his named escaped her lips.

Naruto Namikaze had his way to his room unaware of the sight that would behold him. He didn't bother to unlock the door, he simply teleported inside and caught sight of his 'wife's actions.'

''Yuna!''

It was enough to bring the pink haired girl out of her activities as the blood drained from her face.

''Uum…'' He wasn't sure what to say but by the look on her face he could tell she was embarrassed. The site of her arousal excited him greatly and he decided now would be the perfect time to consummate their relationship. ''You know Yuna-chan I think it's time you perform your wifely duties.'' The blonde said as he unbutton his jeans and slid them off. His erection strained against the fabric as he moved over to Yuna.

Yuna felt herself become heated their as the moment she dreamed off the past few months was finally coming true. She slid down Naruto's black silk boxers to reveal his stiff swollen organ. She was a bit nervous, she only knew what she knew from forms of media.

Though if there was one thing she was pretty good at it was imitation. She slowly took the cockhead into her mouth and swirled her tongue across the tip. She earned Naruto let out a soft moan and figured she was doing ok so far. She took hold of his shaft and slowly edge more of him into her mouth. Softly sucking and teasing the tip. His hips jerked up slightly, trying to get more of him into her but she held her head out of reach. She slowly took more of him into her until the whole tool disappeared within her lips.

She slowly started to bob up and down, the texture of her tongue brushing against the veins. After a moment of getting used to it she started to slowly increase her rate and started to intensify her sucking. ''Yuna enough with the teasing I want the main course,'' He said as his tool slipped out of her mouth. He moved up to her and kiss her lips softly as he eased her onto her back. His cock twitched as he took a whiff of scent. He pressed the top against her warm and pink pussy causing her to moan. ''This might hurt a bit…are you ready?'' He asked softly stroking her cheek.

''H-Hai Naruto-kun…do what you will…I am your wife after all.''

''Hhm all but officially…but that'll change soon,'' He said as he plunged forward causing Yuna to arc her back and shriek. It was a bit more painful then she realized, a wracked sob escaped her lips as tears threaten to fall. But a passionate kiss by Naruto caused her to melt into passion and forget about the pain. They stayed like that for a few moments as Yuna got used to tool invading her walls.

''Naruto-kun,'' She moaned as he slowly pulled out. When he pushed back in she would always let out another shriek. He pulled out only to go deeper inside of her body, making her squeal in ecstasy. She wriggled as Naruto pumped in and out of her body.

'Please enter me deeply' exclaimed Yuna. With that comment, Naruto spread her legs and Yuna lifted her hips and pounded her wildly. Yuna could feel Naruto's cock inside of her stretching her pussy, and her nipples being not spared his tongue. She screamed in joy, and he returned her pleasure by pushing deeply into her. With each stroke, Naruto could feel the folds of her vagina stretched and the strength and stamina that he had built up during his travels , gave him the ability to pump in and out of her with amazing speed.

Yuna was just so beautiful and welcoming that he couldn't hold it any longer. He pushed forward inside her with another deep thrust as he kissed her deeply, pumping seed inside of her. The loads of sperm came out in gushed and filled her hole while he bit into her collar bone marking her.

''Yuna let out a passionate scream as her walls constricted and she squirted out of her hole coating Naruto's member.

''That was….amazing.'' Yuna panted out as sweat dripped down her face.

''Yeah,'' He said pulling out and laying next to her.

'Is it always that good?''

''More or less…not to be arrogant but it usually is better from here on then.''

''Hhm…if that's true I'm looking forward to it.''

''Yeah…until then we better try to get some sleep. We have school tomorrow.''

''Hai…night Naruto-kun.''

''Night Yuna-chan.''

The two lovers snuggled up next to each other as they let there sleepiness over take them.

0


	4. Rin's Wardrobe Malfunction!

CKO:Mana Kitsune

0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

Story Start

0

It was another average day for competent swordsman Rin Kamishiro. The violet haired freshman was on her way to class when she ran afoul of the disciplinary committee.  
''Hey, the freshman, wait a second!'' She halted at the sound.

''Haven't you read the school regulations? You are required to wear a uniform! Are you mocking the disciplinary committee! Going to school dressed up in RIDICULOUS COSPLAY what are you thinking?''

''Co...cosplay!'' To say Rin was insulted would be an understatement.

''How insulting! It's a perfectly acceptable Dougi. Those who pledge their life to the path of swords wear it as a constant reminder of their devotion, so m clothes leave no room for criticism.''  
''You are wrong! Damn those freshman, this year, come on now follow us...'' One of them grabbed her shoulder as she yanked free.

''How very despicable!'' She drew her blade. ''Grabbing people's arms with no warning is the worst form of uncivility! You have no shame!''

''And you! Aren't you aware that rules exist! This is an infraction of weapons possession law!''

''I don't know any of that! I don't care for laws that were decided without me.''

''You mocking me freshman!''

''What's all this noise?'' Walked up Kaze Tsubaki. ''Rin? Why were you held up by the disciplinary committee?''

''Go ahead ask them about it.''

''What are you talking about Kazetsubaki-san This freshman mocks us! Please decide her punishment!''

''Me?...but...I'm not a member of the committee, I'm just a student.''

''Kaze-Tsubaki-san!''

''Let me go! I said...Let...Me...Go!'' Magic started to surge as a result of Rin's nerves and an explosion occurred

''...ok, well I believe the disciplinary committee is exaggerating a bit...but don't be like Yuuna-chan ok, Rin?''

''What do you mean, 'Don't be like Yuuna-chan?' The pink haired girl demanded of the blonde.

''I apologize...when he grabbed ahold of my arm, I lost my cool and...that blow went off by accident...my training is far from completed.''

''Don't worry yourself about it Yuuna, but in any case Rin's miko outfit makes her too obvious!''

''M-Miko outfit?''

''That's so cute!'' Yuuna squealed. ''I'd been wondering for a while which character's costume is that?''

''Character?'' The girl responded in confusion.

''It's very well tailored! Is it hand made?''

''I'm telling you this isn't a outfit! It's a dougi!'' Rin exclaimed, a bit put off.

''Hey girls...'' Naruto opened the door. ''I heard Rin-chan was kicking ass this morning. Is everything ok.''

''Naruto-kun,'' Yuuna practically flew to the other side of the room as she latched onto Naruto's arm. ''Of course, everything's fine!''

''You're just in time actually. We're trying to convince Rin to wear the uniform.''

''Really?'' He turned to Rin. ''I guess I can see why some people would have problem with the Dougi considering school dress code and all.''

''Thank you! Finally someone understands that it isn't a costume.''

''Anyway,'' Kuriko started. ''...it's written in the student handbook that proper uniforms are mandatory, no matter how you look at it, there's no way around it!'' Using some magic Kuriko opened a closet revealing several outfits.

''Uwaa, that's so cute!'' Yuuna exclaimed as Naruto blinked.

''My collection...''

''Wait, I thought you weren't a member?''

''Indeed I am not, but because the student council president likes me...he lets me store an assortment combat gear here.''

''Combat? Since when can a maid's outfit and sailor Fuki be used for...'' Naruto stops a moment and pauses thinking back to some of his allies. ''On second thought never mind.''

In a flash Kuriko was in a playboy bunny's outfit. ''You can very easily increase your power by equipping your self to match the type of opponent you'll face,'' She presses herself against Naruto. ''A couple of light punches and powerful kicks-endless serial victories! It's so easy! You wanna know? Let's have a match!''

''Kuriko, I, well...''

''I accept the challenge!'' Yuna exclaim in an interested looking outfit, an elementary school outfit to be exact. ''What do you think of my outfit, Naruto-kun? I'm ready to go anytime so?''  
Naruto took out some tissue to wipe away the blood from his nose.

''Geh...that's a high level technique with that outfit, Yuuna-chan.''

''Huh? Is something wrong? I couldn't find a blouse to go with this...'' She stars reminiscence. ''Oh the memories this brings back...they make my heart beat so fast...they're so enjoyable...Naruto-kun, back then!''

''Oh yeah huh? One of the few times I enjoy being a chibi.''

''Good, now Naruto-kun,'' Kuriko purred in her 'school professor' outfit. ''What do grown men want...? Answer the question?''

'' I'm just going to go with the joys of the flesh.''

''Ooh...two for two I should give you a special reward,'' She said with a wink.

''Sorry to bother you guys, but...'' Rin showed up in an elegant looking Miko outfit. ''I...I put this one on...perhaps...I could get used to this.''

''No way!'' Was Kuriko's outraged reply.

''Huh?''

''What has the world come to...girls can't hide their legs!'' She grabbed Rin and started dragging her to the closet. ''Oh, if you absolutely must dress up so retro...you should make an acceptable compromise.''

''Kiya!'' Rin was pushed out in the open wearing a sailor fuku with a ridiculously short miniskirt.

''Wa...wait a minute! This skirt has a weird length!''

''Not at all! On the other hand, any kind of 'normal' length would be out of place. Wear that and you'll understand!''

''No way!''

''What about this one!'' Yuuna picked out. ''It has ribbons, it looks like your miko costume.''

Rin's outfit was a bit less risque. ''I really, absolutely do not think these look like my normal clothes.''

''But it's so cute...''

''Yeah! Rin-chan makes a very good Lolita!''

''Indeed, in a Dougi Rin-chan was cute, but this looks just as good on you,'' Naruto spoke up deciding to help the poor girl.  
Rin felt her face become flush as she looked away.

''If anything you should stick with what you're comfortable with Rin.''

The next day thing went off without so much as a hitch as Kuriko 'talked' with the committee so Rin didn't have to worry about changing her outfit.

0

Author's Note

Anyway my Unleashed Series is still well on the way. I still have hundreds of potential X-overs I'm going to add. If I were you guys I check the reviews of all my other stories and make sure you don't make the same suggestions as everyone else. Anyway once my dad finally buys a new computer I'll have a faster computer with functioning speakers and videos. Meaning even more new potential crossovers are going to be added.

But there are more things to come. If people are noticing I've been bringing some people from Naruto's previous adventures into the later stories. There is more to that to come so if you want to see your favorite female character become a mage, a duelist, or something along the lines feel free to suggest so in the reviews. Give reasons as to why they would be there and information on their weapons/new abilities/decks.

No complaints of having people write my story for me. With a project this big it pays to have help. I'm also still looking for betas for the Stargates Series, along with Buffy, and other more obscure crossovers.

As one of the few authors who don't force the Naruto world and other worlds together in most crossovers (Using some wave hand tactics like some mystic viel/forcefield/etc.) and actually have him travel to other worlds, while trying to keep most characters in character (Except Naruto for obvious and long term belivable reasons which will be elaborated more when I began the first story) and not try to have all the rookie 9/12 enter said world under a 'mission' just to have cannon happen with the Naruto characters or the crappy...let's do another anime/movie/etc, but with Naruto characters instead story, I'm hoping to add some additional 'flavors' to say as I start to break away from cannon.

Those who are familiar with my writing no I am slow to break from cannon because usually the plot (Not too much on Shounen character personas) are interesting and are important to a lot of character development. Which is why I always ask my fans for ideas and what they think are interesting. One perspective is unique, but mixing in several makes things more interesting.

So feel free to start suggesting some Original characters as well. This helps now more then ever since my computer usage is still limited and even if I expanded upon different ideas I'm still one person with limited internet access and we've all seen other fans and authors come up with great ideas.

Also please use proper spelling, grammar, punctuation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Apperance: (Outside their human guise)

Backstory (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Homeworld:

Powers:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragonball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villains, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

One of the Arc Ideas is essentially what I call a 'War' arc which is plenty self explanatory. Which will be as used as early as the first chronological story in the series once I start it. But probably won't be unveiled until 2012. Realistically I don't see the series finished until 2015 to 2016. Because by that point it would start to get ridiculously. Well maybe not. There are 2 million word stories on here so who knows.

So pic one of these stories and start making bios or requests for your favorite characters (Only from a previous crossover. Don't ask to see any characters in my unleashed series from one point of the series that hasn't been established yet. There is a list on my profile) to make guest appearances in certain stories.


	5. Yuriko's Reluctance!

The Mana Kitsune

0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

If by now you haven't realized I'm a Harem loving author did its on you. Hell, people nowadays have harems in many countries based on wealth and social standing - so it isn't unrealistic for an aristocratic society to have multiple spouses. And considering Naruto's wealth and social status that I have been building in his home and other dimensions not to mention the harem size, bonds, and such are for a reason that is tied to the plot I don't know what else to say. So people please don't read my stories (I clearly say which stories have Harem) and then complain about the pairing when you should know full and well by now about the pairings.

0

Story Start

0

Student council member Kuriko was walking down the hall as one of the students was reading from a book a list of her planned duties. ''At noon, you are scheduled for a meeting with the former vice-president, in the Lunch room. '' the spectacle wearing student told her as Kuriko was lost in her own thoughts. The sound of her heels going click clack down the hall-way.

''Cancel them both.'' she said with an airy expression.

''Eeh?'' the other student reacted in surprise.

''I don't need protection. Cancel the lunch meeting as well. ''I'' am planning everything.'' the confident young woman remarked as she set her sight on what was consuming her thoughts. She grabbed the arm of none other then Uzumaki Naruto. ''Because I'm eating with my boyfriend.'' she happily remarked much to her fellow blond's confusion.

Though he went along with it as he found himself enjoying lunch with Yuriko. ''It's not that I don't appreciate your company or your interests Yuriko-san but I am sort of involved with a numerous certain someones. I don't want there to be misunderstandings.'' previously Naruto had informed Yuna of his relationship status and didn't take it to well at first. For such a sweet girl those explosions were painful as hell. And he couldn't blame her as well, stupidly rushing into a tryst before being sure she was aware of his situation.

People scoffed and spoke of disbelief of his situation. Always seeing one guy and a sex fest of women and not even bothering to learn the specific behind the relationship. That it was more like a tightly knit business, numerous partners trading information and aid as they came together as one large family. There were arguments and fights like any family, but at the end of it things settled down.

Numerous of his partners though joined for protection or for a better life. Some wanted to restore or bring some genetic diversity to their dying species and knew that having the father being the only one of two lords with the ever growing kingdom would guarantee protection and such.

''I hear interesting things about you Tentai-kun. Despite your high magical count and potent magic your magic is different...in fact most of your feats are average and is used in conjunction with those other strange arts of yours.'' she noticed as she plomped a dumpling into her mouth.

''As you know...there is some truth.'' contrary to his claims Naruto was at best an average mage. Even with all his studying and practice he wasn't a natural born mage of this world so he had trouble. So he used the magics he learned from his previous journeys. ''But your impressive yourself. The normal high is 10k But you have one-hundred and forty thousand plus.''

''Number is determined by one's genes. No work require so you can't judge a person's worthy by their magical power.'' she said, as she flashed him a small smile.

''Indeed...'' he nodded, aware his high count was a result of his vast chakra being read as magic by this world's measuring system then some great magical gift. ''Can we help you?'' he asked as some students with shades walked up on them.

''That's true. You can't determine a person's worth by the number of times they can use magic.'' a blond haired pretty boy remarked. He was wearing the school's uniform and had a cocky air about him. ''I don't know anything about you using it 140,000 times, but it's been decided that you should leave this school and disappear.''

''That's 145,000 times! So the president council has sent out it's minions?'' Yuriko asked as she remained unimpressed, keeping her cool despite the fact a gun was being pointed to her head. ''That dumb, filthy new president sure has neat ideas...this isn't such a bad way to get things gone. but if he wants to kick me out of here, he should...Get his hands dirtier!'' Yuriko leaped up, her heel tipping the chair back and rimming the seat top into the gut of the student behind her.

To her amazement before she could react Naruto had leaped from his seat and yanked some balls from his pouch. Tossing them to the ground they exploded in smoke, obscuring the vision of the students as his hand wrapped around her waist and they disappeared in a burst of wind.

''What the hell is with it and these absurdly powerful student councils?'' Naruto remarked with a snarl. He turned to Yuriko and noticed her trouble face. ''The rift between the student council and teacher's corner...those rumors seem to be true Yuriko-san. Is this another consequence the family name you bear?''

''Naruto-kun...let me tell you a little story. I was born in the Kazetsubaki family. It's only natural that I inherit my father's position as head of our trust. My dream is to enlarge and empower Kazetsubaki way beyond its current state. I have many plans in order to ensure that happens.'' the both of them sat down against the wall of the storage room as that happened. ''Aoi graduates will certainly become the future pillars of the political and financial worlds. In other words, to manipulate Aoi is to manipulate the future...'' she trailed off as a forlorn look came across her face. So when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder she was surprised.

''Your decision has made you enemies. I understand...I'm not the most loved person either. As long as you follow your own path then who cares what others think?'' he asked her as a smile graced Yuriko's lips and she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

''You have a way with words. Right now, here with you I feel like I can just forget everything and just be happy...even if its just for a little while.'' suddenly she looked troubled, as if what she said was too much. ''What I said just now. It didn't trouble you did it?'' she asked as a light pink blush came to her face.

''No...'' he said as a tender smile came across his face. ''Now come on...we have some ass-hats to take care of.'' he said as he stood up and offered a hand. Helping Yuriko up the two of them went outside and were cornered by the student council members. To say the students stood no chance was an understatement.  
_  
''Hey, did you hear about yesterday's incident?''_ one student asked another.  
_  
''No? What happened?''_

''Apparently there was a fight and the new student council was involved.''

''No way!''

''At this rate, they'll be disbanded! They look stupid, now!''

''Hey I heard the former vice-president is president now.''

Speaking of which said blonde was looking at the picture she and Naruto took to remember the moment they shared. Running her finger along the screen Yuriko had one thought in mind. '_Tentai Naruto you are an interesting puzzle I plan to solve.' _


End file.
